1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle back door structure.
2. Related Art
As a vehicle back door structure made of resin, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2011-136606 discloses a back door structure where a hinge reinforcement made of metal is disposed between an outer panel made of resin and an inner panel made of resin. Here, because the outer panel and the inner panel are formed of resin, a reduction in the weight of the back door is achieved. Furthermore, because the hinge reinforcement made of metal is placed on the peripheral edge of the back door, deformation caused by a load acting from a weatherstrip or a damper, for example, is controlled.
However, in a structure disposed with a reinforcement member made of metal like in JP-A No. 2011-136606, the weight of the back door increases over a case where the back door is reinforced with a part made of resin, so there is room for improvement from the standpoint of ensuring the rigidity of the back door while at the same time achieving a reduction in weight.